1. Field of the Technology
The present disclosure relates to a method, system, and computer program product for presenting configurable parameter values relating to an item. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method, system, and computer program product for presenting configurable parameter values relating to an item using a condensed and scannable table showing multi-level parameters relating to the item.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Graphical User Interfaces (“GUIs”) are used to display and configure multi-level parameter values related to an item. Typically, configuring multi-level parameter values has been accomplished using two techniques. One technique involves creating a feature group for an item having multiple parameter values. The feature group can be presented as a set of parameter values with selectable objects such as option buttons, checkboxes, modifiable fields, or as a pull down menu having selectable option buttons and/or checkboxes. Another technique involves creating a standard table for an item that displays each modifiable parameter value for the item. When presented, the parameter values convey a current state of the parameter for the item. While these techniques enable a user to visualize and configure, such as modify or select, parameter values as necessary, they have considerable drawbacks.
One drawback is the inability to easily scan the parameters presented using these techniques. It is often difficult to determine what parameter values relate to an item due to the parallax that is created when reading a GUI formatted as a table. Parallax is increase when there is a need to read multiple standard tables for an item.
Another drawback is that a valuable amount of screen space is used by both techniques. Screen space is at a premium because it is often desirable to visually confirm that the parameter values as configured are indeed the desired parameter values. Seeing information about the context of an item also helps the user make decisions on how to configure the item. The amount of screen space used by a standard table is typically driven by the width of each column heading, or the longest entry in the column that designates the parameter being configured. Likewise, the selection of a parameter that initiates the opening of a new window uses a substantial amount of screen space.
Another drawback is that of unnoticed parameter changes. There are occasions where the selection of a parameter value has an influence on what selections can be made following the selection of the parameter value or selections that were made prior to the selection of the parameter value. While GUIs reflect these changes, they can go unnoticed by the user and lead to unexpected results.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method, system, and computer program product for presenting configurable parameters relating to an item. There is a need for the method, system, and computer program product for presenting configurable multi-level parameters relating to an item. There is also a need for the multi-level parameters to be presented in a condensed and logical manner. There is also a need for the multi-level parameters to be presented in a table format. There is a need for the multi-level parameters to be presented to preserve screen space. There is also a need for the multi-level parameters to be presented in a manner that maintains and makes it easy to discern a logical relationship between the parameters. There is also a need for the multi-level parameters to be presented in a manner that reflects modifications to parameter values as a result of the selection of a parameter value.